Always Be My Baby
by snickie808
Summary: No one could turn us from each other. They may think we're fools but they can't see into our souls. Kurama/Kagome


Always Be My Baby

He watched her jump down the well once again. He had fought with her for a straight week about going back, he had a bad feeling. He understood that she had a duty, he knew that very well but he still hated to see her go. From what she had told him this past time, Sesshoumaru was waiting on the other end for her. He had made a promise to her to train her and protect her from all those who would do her harm. Tears sprung to his eyes and he quickly wiped them away. She was four years younger than he was, he being twenty two and in college. She was only eighteen, her last year of high school. He was so proud of her for being able to balance her studies and her duty here in her own time and the duty she was forced to complete in the Feudal Era. He stared down at the well and fell to his knees. There was nothing he could do from here, nothing. For such a long time he had followed her home. Her aura was large, too large for any normal human being. While he should have gone to Koenma he didn't. She was an enigma, a puzzle just for him to solve. He found that she was a high school student named Kagome Higurashi, who was well liked by all of her classmates and she had the same problem he had. Fan clubs. He found that she was absent quite a bit was still able to keep with her schooling. She was in the 98 percentile, very good at several sports and she had a knack for being able to hide from those stalkers she had, even him. He smiled as he thought about the first time they met. She was at the playground, sitting on swings. He had come up from behind her. It had taken a lot of time and courage to finally come up to her.

"So you've finally come."

He was surprised. She had known he was there.

"What do you want?"

He came behind her and started to push the swing. He didn't know why he had done so, it could have ended differently. She could have screamed and ran away or she could have purified him. Both would have been very bad.

"I was curious."

She laughed at him. He didn't know if he should be insulted that she was laughing at him or happy that she was laughing in general. For several days, she had looked so sad.

"Of course. You kitsune are always curious."

"How?"

"I am a miko oh great kitsune-sama."

He just laughed. He had expected her to lie but she didn't and it eased his heart. She trusted him just a bit, maybe and teasing him.

"I am Suuichi Minamino."

"What is your demon name?"

He paused. He didn't know if he should tell her, didn't know if it was a smart idea or not.

"Youko Kurama."

She tipped her head back to look at him. Green stared at blue.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kurama."

They had become friends after that. He would be there when she got off of school and walk her home. They would usually go to get ice cream or something to eat. He found that she could eat quite a bit and wasn't shy around him. Sure, she blushed but she didn't hide anything from him. She was open and he opened up to her. She had introduced him to her family and she ate dinner with his mother. It was her trust and strength that he was able to tell his mother about him, about Youko. That was a night of surprises. His mother had already known, she had seen his transformed state before. She just told him that she knew, when he was ready, he would tell her. He remembered the first time he saw her power, it was amazing. She had been attacked by a demon and was injured. Her whole body glowed pink with blue ribbons circling around her body. Her eyes had gone from their beautiful bright blue to complete white. That was the first time he had lost control the way he did. That was the first time they kissed, after he brought her to his apartment. When he examined her wound, it had healed itself before his very eyes. It was interesting to watch the skin stitch together like that.

Kurama could remember the first time they went to see Koenma. He had brought Kagome with him after she stated she wanted to meet him. He chuckled. She told him that she thought Yusuke and Kuwabara were lovely from what he had told her about them. She thought that Hiei should tell his sister about him, that he was only hurting her more. Kurama smiled at the memory. She had walked in and when Koenma first saw her, he fainted. Apparently Koenma knew all about Kagome, he met her five hundred years ago. Kagome just waited patiently for him to wake up, although she hadn't met Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei, which was fine with him. Kurama stood really close to her, holding her hand. She didn't seem to mind though, in fact, she just leaned closer to him. A tear ran down his face as he thought about all of this. He might never get to hold her ever again. Usually his intuition was never wrong but he prayed and hoped that it was. He prayed and hoped that nothing would happen to her, that she would be able to come home to him. All he wanted was to hold her, kiss her, and love her. All he wanted was to be with her, start a family together. Getting up, he walked to the main house. Knocking on the door he waited for Kagome's mother to open the door.

"Kurama."

"Hello. May I come inside?"

She moved and watched as he walked into her home. She hated when her daughter left but could understand the duty she had. If she could only see how Kurama would act when she did go, it was so sad. It was like all the life was sucked out of the poor boy.

"Kagome went back already?"

"Yes. She has left."

She pulled Kurama into a hug.

"Listen to me Kurama. Kagome will come home, she would never leave you. My daughter loves you."

He nodded and walked up toward Kagome's room. He spent so many nights here as she spent so many nights in his room, in his bed. Shedding his clothing, he snuggled into her sheets. All he wanted to do was cry, thinking that she would never come home to him. He hugged the stuffed fox he had won for her at the carnival. Chuckling he remembered that date. She was so happy that she was bouncing instead of walking. Her face was lit with her beautiful smile the entire time and he was glad to see her smile. It was beautiful, being able to just relax with her, go on a normal date and not have to worry about duty. He knew that her duty weighed heavily on her shoulders. He knew that she was getting tired and that she was starting to get weary. There wasn't much he could do for her, nothing he could truly do to help. All he was able to do was to listen to her, hold her and be there for her. Touching his cheek, he sighed. He was crying. The pain from being separated was killing him. Youko was quiet, mourning the feel of Kagome. They were going to mate, to get married. Kagome had told him that her mission was almost done, that Naraku had to come to them for they had half of the jewel. He saw it; she wore it around her neck at all times.

"Kurama-nii-san?"

He sat up and saw Souta standing at the doorframe. He opened the blanket up, waiting for Souta to run under them. Souta hardly ever slept in his room anymore, even when Kagome was home. If she was coming to his room, Souta had to come as well. He said that he didn't feel safe by himself, that something was watching him. Kurama knew what he was talking about but it wasn't anything to worry about. It was just Hiei. Thinking about Hiei he snorted. He finally told Yukina about him, after Kagome threatened to purify manly parts off his body, but he still told Yukina. She had cried and hugged him tightly, asking why he hadn't said anything earlier. Kurama sighed, everyone, after hearing about Kagome, had spoken to those closest to them about either being part demon or whatever. No one was turned away. In fact, they were all yelled at about not telling them sooner. Thinking about Kagome, he hugged Souta closer to him.

"Nee-chan will come back. She promised me."

Kurama didn't say anything.

She wanted to go home. She wanted to be with Kurama, not here with Inuyasha. The stupid bastard thought that she was coming back for him. He should really think again. When he had tried to hug her, she blasted her aura sending him through several trees. The only negative was that Inuyasha would be an asshole, not that he wasn't one anyway, but the good thing was that the village now had more space to expand and they had enough wood for the winter. Looking to her left was Sesshoumaru. When she told him that she was courting Youko Kurama, he had taken it upon himself to protect her. They had been good friends, both being around the same age and royalty. He was currently checking their surroundings for annoying pests such as Naraku, Kouga and Inuyasha. Now that she had control over her power, Kikyo was unable to come within two hundred feet. Thinking about Kikyo, she wondered if the dead priestess understood that she wasn't her reincarnation and that she had placed another sin upon her person. It didn't matter; she had so many that Kagome's thought was 'what was one more'. Kagome sighed, she really wanted to go home but they were so close to Naraku that she just waited it out. If they didn't run into him within the next week, she was going home. Looking around, her eyes landed on Kohaku. She had freed the young slayer and was working to rebuild his spirit. Kagura, Kanna and Hakudoshi were also in their camp, she reclaimed their hearts and in turn, they gave her their loyalty. Another who had joined with Ayame. Kagome had pulled her aside and told her that she was already being courted by someone. When Ayame questioned Kagome, she just replied that Kouga would not listen and when she lost her patience, he would die for trying to force himself upon her. Ayame nodded sadly and sighed. She couldn't really be with someone who wouldn't listen or care for another's wellbeing. She would have to find someone else.

"Kagome-chan?"

She looked at Ayame and smiled sadly.

"Do you miss him?"

Everyone turned toward her. Mostly Inuyasha and Kouga. They still hadn't grasp the fact that she was courting someone else, a youkai but one from her own time.

"Very much."

"What's he got that I ain't got!" Inuyasha bellowed.

"Loyalty, Respect, Kindness, Strength."

"He ain't got what I got." Kouga said.

"You're right."

Kouga looked like he had won something until she spoke.

"He has so much more."

"WHAT?!" They both yelled.

Kagome looked them straight in the eyes.

"I am his, he is mine. You will not interfere with my life. I have chosen, you are not who I've chosen."

"You could give me a fucking chance Kagome."

She looked at Inuyasha, straight in the eyes. It made him shiver from the intensity of them.

"I did give you a chance. You used that one chance to fuck a reanimated dead person. Chance lost."

"What about me?"

"You were promised to someone else. I had no want for you. I have found someone who will look past my power and my station. I have someone who will fight beside me, not without me or for me. I have someone who cares about me, my needs and my wants."

Kagome wrapped her arms around her knees, laying her head on them. She sighed and looked directly into their eyes. Her voice was strong, cold but truthful. She would not lie to them, not give them any hope of a chance. She hadn't before but she was not going to allow them to live a fantasy any longer. She was tired, she was lonely and she was homesick.

"I will finish what I was sent here for. That is all. I will return to my Kurama and yes, I will leave you here."

"That's it huh?" Inuyasha sneered.

"That's it. I don't love either of you and I barely keep you as a friend."

To hear that was blow to both Inuyasha and Kouga. She had told them, she would leave them and not look back, and she wouldn't regret it. That hurt worse than any wound or any type of insult. That just hurt period. They looked at her, watching as she stoked the pendant hanging from her neck, the pendant her lover gave her. They didn't understand how she could pick someone else, some one that wasn't them. They had showed her that they cared for her. They had been there for her here and protected her.

"You don't get it do you?"

They looked at Kagome. She sounded tired.

"Get what wench?"

"What makes you think a woman would want a male like you? Because you act manly? Because you can fight? Many women can fight and take care of themselves, what makes you so special? No woman would want a man who insults her intelligence and her person."

They looked at her like she had grown another head.

"Kurama is everything to me. He protects me but he also allows me to protect myself. He trusts me to come back to him. He actually listens to me and he does little things to show me that he loves me. You two fight with each other to prove that, it doesn't prove anything to me. He tells me, holds me. He's not afraid to do something embarrassing just to make me smile or laugh."

That talk had been three weeks ago. She was even more irritated, more frustrated and got angry more and more. She trained with Sesshoumaru, Sango, Miroku, anyone. No one was able to beat her; in fact, nobody wanted to spar with anymore. She was angry at being kept away from Kurama and dealing with Inuyasha and Kouga was getting on her nerves .She purified Inuyasha's spirit so that he had been a human for three days straight for trying to hold her. Kouga still walked with a limp and no longer had a tail. She glared at everyone and everything that dared look in her direction. Also the fact that Naraku had not shown his ugly face made her even more irritated.

"We are going to find Naraku."

"What?!" Inuyasha and Kouga yelled.

She turned to them, her eyes bright white. She was pissed.

"N.O.W." She said slowly.

Everyone packed up the camp and waited for her to give them directions. She turned the East and started to run, everyone having to play catch-up. By the time they got to Kagome, she was already fighting with Naraku and he was not winning. She was glowing pink, the blue ribbons circling her body. He wasn't able to touch her without being purified. They were in awe until Inuyasha jumped into the fight. Kagome was angry, backhanding him away from her. Her eyes were glowing white and as Naraku lay on the ground, she walked to Inuyasha.

"Stay out of my way dog."

Picking up her sword, she flicked her wrist, it cut Naraku in half. That was it, all done. His soul was lying in Kagome's hand. Everyone watched as she stared into it before it started to smoke. Fire encased Naraku's soul, it was purified. The body on the floor was turning to dust. End of the day, end of story. She walked toward her pack and sighed. Inuyasha was stomping toward her. He was not happy to be called a dog or to be hit like that. He walked closer and closer but before he could make any moves, she had him pinned to a tree, her hand wrapped around his throat. Her eyes were still white, she was still pissed off.

"You do not own me Inuyasha. You are not my mate. You will never be my mate. Don't ever try to dominate me again or I will kill you. I will do worse than what Kikyo ever thought to do."

He couldn't do anything else but nod his head in agreement. He watched as she walked away from him and growled in frustration. For such a long time he had been trying to make her see that he was the person she should be with, not whoever she was with. He had tried so hard but she didn't care. If he went hunting for food, everyone but her would eat it. If he brought her a gift, she would leave it where it was. When he was trying to show her that he was strong, she would turn the other way. He didn't know what else to do. He had stopped going to Kikyo but that didn't even faze her. When he said he would protect her, promised, she had laughed in his face. She told him that he couldn't protect himself much less her then told him that his protection was not wanted or needed. The campsites he had shown them, she would find better ones. When he tried to give her his haori to shield from the rain, she threw it on the ground. He used to always carry her on his back, now he was running after her. If he tried to touch her, she would blast him into another clearing. There was nothing that he was doing to make her pay any attention to him. It was time to take drastic measures.

That night, she was getting ready to leave. He attacked, holding Shippo as a hostage. Kagome was furious, the winds picked up around her and her eyes turned white again. No one moved, no one breathed. He was desperate though. She wouldn't accept any other advances so he thought to force her to accept him. All he needed was a verbal agreement that she would be his mate. In the distance he could hear Kikyo scream his name in pain. Kagome had taken back her soul; she was even more powerful now. Shippo didn't move, he just stared at Kagome. She took two steps forward before Inuyasha lost sight of her. It wasn't until her hand punched through his chest that he dropped Shippo. Kagome kicked him in the head, kicking him through several trees. Everyone was watching. Miroku had several ofudas waiting and ready. Kagome was going to kill him, slaughter him. He limped toward her, blood oozing out of his wound.

"Why won't you just give me a chance?"

"I gave you a chance Inuyasha, for almost a year. You threw that chance in my face. I have moved on to better things and am leaving you in the ground. Say any prayers you may have, I am going to send you to hell."

"Why?"

"You tried to force me to choose you. I will never choose you, especially after harming someone very important to me."

Kagome's aura had expanded, pulling everything toward her. Her friends didn't dare come any closer, knowing the laws the council had set. A mate cannot be taken by force, a choice is always honored. Inuyasha had taken her choice from her, tried to and now she was going to punish him. She was going to send him to hell with Kikyo, although she had been sent there already. Her holy ribbons had wrapped around her body, eyes white and her aura pulsing with her heartbeat. There was nothing scarier than Kagome and her anger. Inuyasha had tried to get up but was unable to, it was useless. He had broken a sacred law; he would be punished by a priestess who had also been chosen to be the priestess of the courts. She watched as the ground began to open up underneath Inuyasha, his eyes wide with fear as he looked at her. He didn't get any type of sympathy and he screamed in pain and fear as the hands of the dead gripped his body. A sickly creature came and bowed in front of Kagome, she had told him of Inuyasha's crime and the creature just nodded, kissed her forehead and bashed his staff against Inuyasha chest. They disappeared and Kagome relaxed. She turned toward Kouga and walked until she was right in front of him. Good, she though, let him fear me. He just told her that he would never bother her again and that he was wrong. He would not interrupt her life and try to make decisions for her. She just sent him on his way. Picking Shippo up, she gave her friends hugs goodbye and told them that she would wait to see them in the future. Jumping into the well, she left that part of her life behind. Now, she had to worry about Shippo.

Kurama was still asleep when he felt her aura; he had been staying at Kagome's home since she left. Souta had screamed when he saw Kagome jump through the window. She turned toward them and held out her arms, Kurama immediately knew who it was. He had thought it was going to be Kagome who would be in trouble but it wasn't, it was Shippo. He had never met the tiny fox but he had heard a lot about him. In truth, he looked a lot like himself which would be good when they go out somewhere. True, he and Kagome weren't mates yet but it would happen and when it does, Shippo would be their son. He saw that Kagome had no injuries other than being exhausted and was glad. He had feared for her safety and her life. She showed Souta the Shikon no Tama and had him help her push it into her heart where she would fuse it into her soul. It was the safest place for the Shikon. He had looked over the small child and sighed in relief, he was only beat up a little and would be fine in a couple of days. A child would heal the same as though a human would. He watched Kagome and smiled; she had gone into story mode and knew that this would take a little while. Now that she was here, the weight had been lifted from his body. He could relax, he could smile.

"I'm home."

He smiled at her and held out an arm, wanting her to cuddle with him. She lay next to him, rubbing her face in his chest. She was home and safe, they were okay. She told him about Inuyasha's betrayal and how she sent him to hell. The battle and the victory they had gotten. He listened to her story and his smile got even wider. This woman was a godsend and she was just for him. All he needed to do was introduce her to his friends and they would be perfect. His nose started to twitch. She was going into heat, this was not good. Snuggling into her chest, he smiled as she groaned. Her breasts were very sensitive, as were her ribs. Now that she was back, he could spend more time with her, loving her. In the past, they couldn't in fear of what other demons would do if they smelt a mated woman with no mate beside them.

Kagome awoke to the harsh light coming from her window. She sat up quickly, saw Shippo and Souta sleeping together and smiled. Listening, she heard Kurama and her mother downstairs. Following, she greeted them. Kurama was already dressed and as usual, waiting for her. She kissed her mother on the cheek and sat next to Kurama. She would never embarrass her mother by being intimate toward Kurama in front of her. Eating, she nearly spit her food out when she heard her mother. She was going to move in with Kurama and take Shippo with her. She wondered if her mother had gone bonkers but didn't express anything, just nodded. They had talked about this, once but hadn't really made any plans. Kagome knew that she wanted to be with Kurama, he made her feel safe, wanted, loved. He didn't just want her because she was a powerful priestess or because she had the Shikon no Tama or because of her beauty. He wanted her because they had a good relationship. They were able to have a good conversation, both were dedicated and because of the light he always said he found in her soul. She had smiled, sure he was a very handsome man and he was kind. She knew he could provide for her and that he was very loving. He didn't force her into a relationship or force her to start anything she wasn't ready for. It made her happy to know that she had found someone who wasn't immature, although he was very playful. She smiled at him.

Moving was hard, it was very difficult especially with a small child. He had been curious and fawned after Kurama, especially knowing that he was a kitsune like himself. The only thing that they had a problem with was the fact that Shippo didn't want his mama to be taken away from him. It took a little while to understand that Kurama wasn't going to take away his mama, he was getting a papa. Shippo had cried and apologized for over an hour. Kurama just held the little child, watching his fiancée arrange things to her likings. They were going to have his friends over for dinner; his precious treasure had suggested it. He really didn't want anyone to know about her, she was his treasure but he understood her want to know his friends. He watched as Shippo played with his toys on the floor, he was still just a small child when the doorbell rang. Kagome was cooking, the smell was making his stomach growl and Shippo was not allowed to go answer the door. His friends were all outside, peeking over his shoulder. He let them in and they all said how good something smelled.

"Kagome?"

Kurama looked at Yusuke; he wondered how he knew her.

"Yu-chan?"

Keiko and Kurama looked at each other.

"I thought you died."

"Nah, death can't keep me down. You get over your illnesses?"

"What illness?"

"Can someone explain this to me? Who the hell is she!" Keiko demanded.

Yusuke threw his arm over Kagome's shoulder and Kurama could see the similarities. He saw Kagome's expression and knew that Yusuke better be careful with what he says, she looked very irritated.

"This is my baby cousin."

Kurama watched as Yusuke got slapped with her spatula and laughed. He was hit so hard that he fell to the ground. Kagome glared at him before kicking him in the butt. Kurama was loving every wonderful moment.

"You're not that much older than I am stupid!"

Yusuke was knocked unconscious. Keiko introduced herself and Kagome just smiled. She brought out the food and everyone fell in love with her cooking. Kurama was proud, beyond proud. He was happy that everyone was getting along with Kagome and loved Shippo. Yusuke had freaked out when he saw Shippo sitting in Kagome's lap. It was like looking at a miniature Kurama. If there was something that he couldn't help from being in Kagome's presence, it was the playfulness she brought out. He wasn't as serious anymore and he needed to touch her. It was the kitsune inside of him, the instincts. A kitsune needs intimacy; they need to be close to the ones they love. His eyes watched Kagome as she held Shippo close to her body. She might be friendly but she was still wary of those around her. That was her baby and she was not going to let anyone harm him.

"Excuse me. I have to put Shippo to bed."

Kurama watched her with a smile. She had kept Shippo on a very tight schedule and he wasn't one to argue. With him being a kitsune and she having raised one, it made them more at ease. Sure Shippo had nightmares and sure he was a child and demanded a lot of attention but he didn't mind. She was home with him now, forever and Shippo was his son.

"So how'd you know my cousin?"

Kurama knew it wasn't really a question.

"She's my fiancée. I've been with her for two and a half years."

Keiko and Botan looked at each other before staring at the very handsome kitsune.

"Two years? How come we didn't know about her?"

"I didn't want you to."

"Why? We're your friends."

He stared at them with a bored look, smiling sheepishly when Kagome smacked him on the back of the head. He saw her small glare at him and just pouted. He placed his hand on her thigh as they all talked. She was truly perfect for him. His mind wandered to what they could possibly do tonight, the fun they could have. He loved the way their relationship was going, more physical intimacy. His eyes trailed down her neck and toward her chest and finally to her lap. He was hooked from the moment he saw her. What had first caught his attention were her eyes and then to her hands. She had such dainty hands but he knew the power within them and smirked.

"Stop checking out my cousin!"

"Yu-chan, he is my fiancé, he may fantasize anytime he feels like it."

Kurama chuckled into her neck.

"So how did you two meet?" Keiko asked.

"He stalked me."

All eyes turned toward Kurama. He had always hated his fan clubs but he had stalked a girl and had captured her heart.

"You didn't make it easy to approach you."

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"You could have just come up to me; you didn't have to wait so long, made me feel like a science project."

"How long?"

"Two months and twenty two days." Kurama said proudly.

"How is it that we didn't know?"

"Because I didn't want you to know."

"Kurama, we're your friends. You could have said something."

"No, I would not have said anything. The only reason you are meeting Kagome today is because she asked for it. I would rather you not have seen her. She's mine."

"She's not an object!"

"She's my treasure."

That one statement shocked everyone except Kagome. For so long she had heard that from him and had gotten used to it. She loved hearing it from him, made her feel special and precious to him. It was hard to open up to him at first after always hearing how weak and ugly and useless you are. It had taken Kurama a whole six months just to break her out of that shell and after that, she had defended herself. She would not allow anyone, definitely a little boy, to disrespect her person because he wanted to feel powerful. She smiled at Kurama and squeezed his hand, letting him know that she was there for him. His eyes widened as her hand crept up his thigh and gritted his teeth. She had to tease him now, in front of his friends. Youko chuckled at this.

'She's getting bold.' Suuichi said.

'She's comfortable with us now. She trusts us to protect her.' Youko said.

'I'm trying to concentrate.'

'Ooh, someone's grouchy.' Suuichi teased.

Kurama gripped her hand and pulled it away from his rising arousal. He didn't need to have an accident in front of his friends. He sighed when he heard Shippo cry out and watched as Kagome went to go check on him. He still got nightmares of the attack and he didn't know what he could do to help the little guy. Kagome usually lay down next to him and rubbed his back but Kurama didn't know how to help him. It was true that Shippo was getting used to his presence and was getting attached to him but it would still take some time. He watched as Kagome came out with a sleeping Shippo. He was still a very small child; Kurama didn't know how he had survived. The one thing he did know was that he was very proud of the child, he was strong.

"Nightmares?"

Kagome nodded her eyes sad. She passed him to Kurama who curled the boy into his body. He smiled when Shippo kicked one foot and scrunched his nose before calming down. Kagome had been giving Shippo to him every night when he wakes from a bad dream in order for Shippo to become familiar with him. He also spent quite a bit of time with the small child during the day and found that it wasn't very difficult to care for a child. He was a kitsune and was able to train and play with the child for long periods of time before tiring. He brushed the hair away from Shippo's eyes. It was getting late and he wanted some alone time with his beautiful fiancée. Standing up, he put Shippo back to bed before herding everyone out the door. Kagome was leaning against the wall with a smirk on her face. He just smiled and pounced at her, trapping her against the wall. His lips descended upon hers, one of his hands gripping her waist. His mouth trailed down her throat, grinding his arousal into her stomach at her moan. The feel of her fingers massaging the base of his skull sent shivers all throughout his body.

"Kurama, please, I'm ready."

He stared into her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

She just nodded. Kurama picked her up and all but ran into their bedroom. He closed and locked the door, he didn't think Shippo needed to watch them mate. He walked back toward the bed, only to stop when Kagome had gotten on her knees. She was staring at him as she unbuttoned her top and unclipped her bra. She just stared at him, watching as he rushed toward her. He groaned when her nimble fingers started to undress him. His mouth latched onto hers, his tongue diving in.

'She tastes so sweet.' Youko purred. 'Fresh picked strawberries.'

He laid her down, her arms around his neck, massaging his shoulders. There was nothing better than having her lay half naked for him as he touched her. He hissed in slight pain and pleasure as she drug her nails down his chest. Her mouth attached itself to his neck, sucking and nibbling. She knew where his weakness was, just below and a bit behind his ear. She stood of her knees again and pushed his shirt from his body, throwing her head back as his mouth did wicked things to her breast. Her finger threaded through his hair, gripping it as he nipped at her nipple. She cried out when his hand slid up her skirt, rubbing her from her underwear.

"Kurama please."

He chuckled into her breast and rubbed harder.

"Please what my little treasure?"

"Stop teasing me already."

He pulled her down for a kiss as he ripped her underwear from her body. His fingers rubbed and pinched her clit, enticing moans from the very well pleased woman. She gasped and threw her head back, letting him maneuver her body. His finger dipped inside and he groaned at how wet she actually was. He closed his eyes at her cry, not wanting to lose control and accidently hurt her. His mouth sucked on her neck as he pleasured her. Her hands gripped his hair, running through and massaging his scalp. He growled in pleasure, Youko was howling.

"So eager little lover."

The fact that she couldn't speak, only moan and pant in pleasure boosted his ego. She was beautiful, laying there with a blush on her cheeks. Her body writhed against his; letting him take the pleasure he wanted while trusting him to give her some as well. He smiled as he looked into her lust hazed eyes. They were unfocused and half-lidded, her mouth open and spilling little mews and broken pieces of his name. He climbed down her body, kissing and licking her skin. He waited until he held her eyes with his own before giving her womanhood a small kiss. Using his fingers, he spread her open before dragging his tongue up the slit. His hands held her hips down as she bucked against his mouth. She was so responsive toward him. It didn't take much before she came and he had to admit, she tasted wonderful. His arousal was throbbing painfully in his pants and he needed to be within her. He needed his mate. Her nimble hands unzipped his pants, digging inside to free his dick. His breath hissed as she drug her hand upward. Later he would allow her to touch him but right now, he couldn't wait anymore.

"Relax my love."

His dark green eyes stared into her blue, watching the emotions as he fitted himself against her. He slowly entered her soft body, trying hard not to hurt her. It had taken so much just to get the mushroom shaped head inside. Rocking his body, he entered her a little at a time. He loved her eyes, they were so expressive. With every emotion, her eyes would change color which made her the WORST liar around. Good thing for him that she has never once lied to him. He kissed her tears away, thanking every god that she didn't cry out, although she did abuse her bottom lip. His words of endearment and praise, the soft strokes on her skin helped to relax her. There was a hiss of both pleasure and pain as her nails bit into his skin.

"Relax."

She took deep breaths, listening to his voice and relaxing slowly. Her eyes shot open and stared into his as he thrust into her body. She had never thought it would feel like this. At first, she wanted him to just stop and she would swear off sex. It had hurt but as she did relax, it didn't hurt as badly. Her mouth spilled out soft moans as pleasure swept through her body. Kagome couldn't help but stare into his eyes as they made love, couldn't help but fall even deeper in love with this man. She closed her eyes, falling into the feelings he was creating with his body. Every thrust lightened her heart and every groan that spilled from his lips made lust shoot throughout her body. Her legs wrapped around his slim hips, allowing his to dive deeper into her body.

"I love you." She kept whispering to him.

Kurama couldn't stop the need; he marked her as his mate. The mark was where her heart was, allowing those to know what she was more than just a mate, and she was his soul. He wasn't worried when her aura had exploded, wrapping him in its protection. He felt so much more powerful, so at ease. He watched her stare at his chest, tracing her finger on the mark she had left on his skin. They were mated, forever. Their souls connected to one another. This was perfect, he was finally complete. He laid his head upon her chest, listening to her heartbeat and smiled. This was perfect and now all they needed was to get married and finally, expand their family.

Kurama woke up to Shippo shaking him. His eyes were blurry as he stared into the hyperactive child who was bouncing up and down. Apparently Kagome decided that he didn't need to sleep in anymore. He heard his friends in the dining room, Botan and Keiko drilling into Kagome. She answered patiently but he knew her irritation. Stepping into the room, he kissed Kagome before going to make himself a plate. He could feel everyone's eyes on his back and was very tempted to turn and stick his tongue out. His dear Kagome had once again made his absolute favorites. American cooking. He was proud of her, she wasn't intimidated by his friends and even Genkai, she was patient and she was careful about their relationship. He knew she didn't trust any of them, would not for a while but he was alright with that. It had taken him a while to have her trust him. He sat down beside her and watched as the tension left her body. He didn't know what had happened but knew that he would find out.

"Kurama, please don't think badly but are you sure you want to be with the priestess?"

His eyes narrowed at Botan and he snarled. His friends stepped back at the sight and sound of his anger. They might be his friends but it didn't give them a right to question his decisions.

"Get out of my home."

His friends except for Botan moved to leave. She was just sitting there looking at him.

"You overstep your boundaries."

Her eyes widened at his tone.

"Kurama I'm only thinking of what's best for you."

"You only think about what is best for you. I have made my choice, leave."

Kurama watched with narrowed eyes as she stomped away. His arm was holding Kagome close to his body as he tried to calm down. This was not alright to him; this was not what he had expected. Kurama was going to go to Koenma and demand that they be left alone.

"I erected a barrier around our home. I will not have unexpected guests just popping up whenever they feel like it."

"I am very disappointed in my friends. I thought they would be happy for me."

"They are, just not all of them. You are a very delicious man Kurama."

He choked on his bacon as the smell of her arousal and the tone of her voice. She just laughed and walked into the bathroom. He stared at Shippo who was growling at the door and sighed, this was just going to make things more difficult for them. He hadn't thought that Botan would react like that; she knew that he didn't have any affection toward her and it annoyed him to think that she would try and put a claim on him. He shook his head and smiled when he heard Botan's outraged voice, Kagome's barriers were the strongest. He doubted that anyone figured out that the barriers were of Kagome's creation. Kurama didn't worry about Spirit World, Kagome was above their laws and he felt that if Botan or anyone else kept pushing, they would find themselves in a lot of shit.

"I don't like her."

"That's alright; you don't have to like everyone."

Shippo looked up at him with curious eyes.

"How come she doesn't like mama?"

Kurama held onto the small child, the child that he had taken as his own.

"She doesn't like mama because I love your mama and not her. Jealousy has an ugly streak."

"Kikyo tried to kill mama because she was jealous, will that girl do that too?"

"Kill mama?"

Kurama hadn't heard about that.

"Oh yeah, she thought mama was weak but mama is the strongest. She almost took back her soul as proof. Will that lady do that too? I don't like it when mama gets mad. She's scary."

Kurama laughed. He doubted that Botan would stand a chance against his mate. She was just too powerful and to wise to fall for any tricks and besides, Kagome was above Spirit World. When she died, she would escort herself, no ferry girl would come toward her. Even in spirit, his mate was more powerful than the deities of the afterlife. Soon he would take both Kagome and Shippo to see Koenma and then they would be left in peace. There was only one thing to do if Botan didn't accept it, she would die by his hand. He would not be able to raise his family with her jealous intentions and would not let his family be put in any danger. There was no way he would allow it.

"Calm down love, you're flickering."

He sighed as he saw his mate. She was so beautiful and he couldn't help but feel lucky to have her. She had loved an avatar like himself, looked past his bloody past and embraced him anyway. She loved him wholly and didn't hold back in fear. He could claim her first kiss, her first everything. He could claim her heart, the best thing he had stolen. There was nothing he didn't feel for her but overwhelming love. She had given him a child, though not of their blood, who he loved as well. The small kitsune was full of pranks that he played on his friends. Usually they don't trust anyone but their parents and for this child to trust him enough to protect him if needed sent a warm feeling through his veins. Kurama could just picture their life together, an eternal life. He had completely merged with Youko and Kagome was the Shikon Miko, both were eternal and their love beyond that plus he was her mate. Holding Shippo tightly to his body, he willed himself to relax. It didn't take much and when he was, he was immediately pounced on by both his son and his mate.

Outside all of Kurama's friends were standing there, just listening to them. Botan was fuming at the fact that this woman had taken Kurama from her and bound him to her. She grew angrier when she couldn't enter into the home. The woman was beautiful just like Kurama but she knew him first. Botan was going to go to the courts in Spirit World and fight their mating. She didn't believe that this woman was right for Kurama, especially since she wasn't there for him. When she heard the laughing it made her heart clench and her blood boil. This was unacceptable and she was going to do something about it. There was no way she would lose Kurama to a human whore. Turning, she stomped away. Let them have their happiness now; she was going to take back what is rightfully hers. Someone should have told Botan that she should know her enemy because one mistake will destroy everything she ever loved.

Kagome was furious, so much that it was affecting the barriers of the three worlds. The demons who had tried to enter were purified immediately and Spirit World was having tremors with every breath she took. Kurama and Shippo were beside her as they stood in front of the doors. Botan had voiced her disgust at their mating and demanded that the council do something, especially when she had met Kurama before Kagome had. That woman was going to die, Kurama promised himself. There was no need for stupidity and selfishness to enter their lives and she had forced herself into that. Kagome was in her traditional priestess outfit and Kurama in his fighting outfit, the same as the dark tournament. The only thing that Kurama was praying for was that Kagome not lose her temper and destroy those on the council she had created.

"WHERE.IS.SHE!?"

Everyone snapped their heads to his mate and he gulped. Her anger wasn't directed at him but he could still feel it. As much as her emotions calmed him down, her anger and frustration made him jittery. Her aura, which she kept hidden, was snapping at anyone who came too close. It was always hidden from people but because of her high emotions, a normal human would be able to see and even touch it. Kurama stared at those in front of him and bowed his head. Koenma had fainted and Botan was glaring.

"You have no right to interfere with my life." Kurama growled.

"She shouldn't be with you. I met you first!"

Kagome started to laugh, dark and dangerous. It sent shivers up and down ever human, demon or spirit's body.

"I knew Kurama as Youko five hundred years ago and our mothers are best friends. Before Kurama was born, he and I were connected. You have no idea what you have done and for that you will be punished."

"Don't talk to me like that. You are nothing but a human whore!"

Everyone gasped and Kagome laughed.

"I am the Shikon no Miko and the creator of the barrier. I created which you serve and I have created this council. You should not talk about what you know nothing about. Not once did you ever ask Kurama about what he wanted. You don't care about him, you care about yourself. You would force him to be miserable while you are unbound with joy. You are not worthy to be anyone's mate Botan of the Spirits."

Botan looked around and finally grasped what she had done. She bowed her head as Lord Sesshoumaru of the council and Lord of the Western Domain stood up.

"You have insulted and interfered in the lives of those who deserve the peace that they earned. Kagome-sama has fought with her very life to ensure that we all can live with as much peace as possible. Botan of the death ferry, your punishment is death."

"I am insulted that I was forced here to listen to your whining. Kagome-sama has done what you will never be able to accomplish, she has earned the right to be with whoever she chooses. You are under her rule and you call her a human whore? As a demon, I smell only Kurama on her person. You have many scents. Ignorant Fool." Ayame snarled.

Kagura stared at Botan with hatred, her eyes flashing blood red. All four council lords and ladies were furious, the pressure of their aura weighing down on those who dare think badly of their friend and strongest ally. Yusuke had called out when he heard that. Kurama turned to him, eyes blood red and snarled. This woman tried to separate them because she was jealous and wanted what she had no right wanting. Lord Jinenji had stepped toward the boy and slapped him down for speaking out. This day was getting worse, worse for everyone.

"I do not suggest death."

Botan looked at the woman she envied with hope.

"You will stay away from myself as well as my family. You forfeit your life should you be attached to any digression concerning them."

Botan bowed as was led away. She would be marked as a traitor to the Shikon no Miko and would never be able to see Kurama again. She turned and looked at him, watching as he held Kagome and as he kissed her. She felt like a fool, a complete fool. There were things in her life that she regretted, this was one of them. Now she would never again be able to look upon Kurama and forever know that a better woman had taken him and would love him in a way she had always wished she could. He looked happy holding onto her and the child she had brought back with her. She knew of the legend, she knew it very well but to think that she had done a wrong against her, she was humiliated.

"What the hell Kurama?!"

"You don't understand detective. This is beyond the comprehension your puny human mind can handle." Hiei said.

"What are you talking about? Botan is our friend!"

"Kuwabara if you were to mate with Yukina and someone had tried to separate you forever, how would you react?"

"I'd be pissed."

"Then understand how things are. I am Kurama's mate, his wife and just now, I was brought in front of many because of one person's jealousy and selfishness. The bond between mates is sacred and whether or not Botan understood, to separate our bond would kill us."

"Yusuke I will not be sorry for this. I will do what I must to protect my mate, my family. If Botan had tried and succeeded, I would have killed her myself. No one will come between my family."

They watched as Kurama walked away with his wife and son. It was understandable that Kurama be angry but to have her banished from his presence was just too much for them. Yusuke would talk to Koenma about this; see what he could do about it. They understood that Kagome was his wife and that they had been together for a while but just because Botan had a crush didn't mean that they could do this to her. He walked watched as Botan was escorted out by Lord Sesshoumaru, told very harshly of her transactions and the punishment they would give to her. Kagome was very well loved within the three worlds and had saved the lives of all. Yusuke heard this and couldn't help but wonder what she had done.

"Koenma can't you do something?"

Koenma looked at Yusuke and Kuwabara. As much as he didn't like that Botan had done he understood and accepted the punishments she had received.

"What do you know about mating?"

"It's sex. Hell I have sex, what's the big deal?"

"Yusuke demon mating is beyond having sex. For a kitsune like Kurama, he gave a part of his soul to Kagome as she gave a part of her soul to him. A person cannot interfere with mating and to try equals those who are mated and the person who is trying to separate them, death. Mating is the binding of souls, it is forever."

"But if everyone knows this, why did Botan try?" Kuwabara asked.

"I do not know why. I do understand that she had feelings for Kurama."

"But this is unfair!"

"Be happy that your cousin is known for her kindness. Botan could have died today."

"Kindness? That's not fucking kindness!"

"Yusuke do you know what Botan would have done should she had failed?"

He shook his head. Koenma pulled the video of Botan's interrogation, one that he was appalled to see. It showed Botan stating that she would have killed Kagome and Shippo in gruesome detail. It showed her anger toward the woman and the hate she holds in her heart for her. Her jealousy was shocking and was ugly, most are. Yusuke watched in disgust as Botan spoke of what she wanted with Kurama and how she would kill his cousin and her son. He had never thought Botan would be like that and was disgusted to know her. He was horrified as he watched them give her the mark of betrayal, watched as it seeped into her skin and into her spirit. If they didn't do this, she would have been able to harm his friend and his family.

"Do you understand now?"

"Koenma, I don't want her anywhere near my Yukina."

Kurama and Kagome left and spent the day together. Shippo was running around, chasing after a butterfly. Kurama decided that they would have a picnic, relax. They watched as several of the council Lords had come to join them. They had all been friends of hers from five hundred years ago, people who knew about her and the life she had wanted for people. Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Jinenji, Lady Kagura and Lady Ayame were the four Lords and Ladies of the Demon World as well as the four council Lords. Kurama didn't mind, in fact, he was proud that she was as powerful and kind to think about the best course of action. He watched as Shippo snuck up on Lord Sesshoumaru and pounced on the male's head. He stifled his laugh, his mate though; she did not try to hold it in. This was what he wanted for such a long time.

"You will return to visit."

Kagome rolled her eyes but nodded her head.

"We'll have a mating ceremony for you and the sexy man there."

Kurama blushed.

"Sure Kagura, anything you want."

He bowed as they left until Sesshoumaru gripped his chin.

"You will never bow to anyone. You are Kagome's mate. No one is equal to you or to her. Acknowledge the power and your status."

He nodded and watched as they left. Jinenji had spoken to him about Spirit World and the news about his friends and Botan. Apparently, Enma was not pleased with the young ferry girl and banned her from contacting any of the team, even Koenma. He didn't care either way, he felt betrayed by her. Yusuke and Kuwabara had seen and heard what she had been talking about and were not pleased. Yusuke was currently telling Keiko about it. Sesshoumaru and Ayame had talked to him about Kagome and what they expected from him. After their parents and relatives died, they would move to Demon World to live the rest of their lives out, with the occasional life in Human World.

"It was nice to see them."

Kagome nodded and they walked home. There were so much that had happened within the last six months and they were tired. Kurama knew that Kagome was still very angry with Botan and so was he but it was in the past now. They could live their lives to the way they chose. He held her tightly as they walked back to the apartment. He knew that their mother's had stated to browse through many wedding magazines and that Kagome was avoiding them. He understood, he didn't want a large wedding, something small, something intimate, and something that they could cherish forever. His mother had been thrilled when she had found out and he hadn't heard the end of it. Kurama could only imagine Kagome's mother, she had been picturing this since Kagome was five. The only problem was that Kagome's ideal wedding was completely different from her mother's. She wanted a traditional Shinto wedding, small with only a few guests. Her mother wanted a Western wedding, lots of people. They would get through it; he would make sure that Kagome got what she wanted. It was only fair that the bride have what she wanted, not her mother.

The whole wedding business had been easier said than done. Kagome had fought with her mother for two months before finally winning. Kurama remembered the nights of stress when her mother would not stop. He feared that if she pushed any more than she already had, Kagome would just cancel it and not worry about anything. Yusuke had come to apologize for Botan's actions, although he was more apologizing for his own. They had been closer ever since. It was hilarious to watch Shippo interact with Yusuke and Kuwabara. It seemed as though Yusuke wasn't very good with children and it showed with Shippo's reluctance to get near the man. He was better with Kuwabara and liked Yukina a lot. Keiko, he didn't like so much. She had been there with Botan asking too many questions that she had no right asking. Shippo was very truthful, just like his mama, and told Keiko that he didn't like her and that he wouldn't let her near his mama. It had set off a little trouble between everyone.

"Kurama, you should teach your son to respect his elders." Keiko said.

"He does respect his elders; he doesn't respect two faced morons." Kagome said.

Yusuke didn't know why Keiko hated his cousin but whatever the reason was, if she wanted to come over than she needed to change the attitude.

"Listen girl, I don't care who you are. You don't speak to me that way."

"Then get out of my home."

"I don't have to leave."

Kagome looked at the woman with distaste.

"You do. I will not be insulted in my own home. Get out or I will force you out."

Kurama stood behind Kagome, his hands on her hips and glared at the woman. Keiko turned toward Yusuke who had the door open. When she walked out, he shut it and locked it. They listened as she screamed and banged on the door. Kagome slumped against Kurama, her head was hurting. This was the last thing she needed. With all the preparations with the wedding and with Shippo, who was going to start school soon, there was just no time for her to relax. She couldn't remember the last time she and Kurama had sex. With all the weight on her shoulders, Kurama's too, there was just no time to think everything through. She sighed and willed the headache to leave.

"What's wrong with Keiko?"

Yusuke shrugged his shoulders. She had been hostile toward any female that was near him, even family. Yukina didn't spend much time with the girl either because of the attitude she had with her. The ice demon patted Kagome on the arm and smiled. Immediately Kurama could feel the difference in his mate's spirit. He watched as the two girls made their way into the kitchen. Kagome had been teaching Yukina to cook for Kuwabara, they were moving in together. She had been so thrilled and it had allowed them all to get together. He was happy that some of his friends enjoyed his mate and were happy for him. If only others had been like that but unfortunately it didn't work like that.

"So how's the wedding coming along?"

"It's coming along well. Kagome has been stressed."

"Is Aunty still giving her a hard time?"

"No but she's not helping Kagome as much now."

Yusuke sat back. He had been happy when Kurama asked if he would be the best man. For as long as he had known Kurama, he had always kept everyone at arm's length. It was a huge surprise when he had found out that Kurama was with his little cousin and the age difference did bother him a bit. Kurama was a whole four years older than she was. It was also a surprise to know that she knew about demons and that she was the one who had erected the barriers that protected Human World. He had always known she would be special but this was beyond anything he had ever thought. He watched as Kurama's eyes followed his little cousin. It was obvious that he loved her, taking it far enough as to mate with her and bind their souls together. If he were to be true to himself, he would not do that with Keiko.

"How far along is it?"

Kurama turned to Kuwabara.

"Three months."

Finally it was his day, that fated day when he would take her as his wife. In the last three months, her mother had apologized for her behavior and for not thinking about her daughter. Kagome just brushed it aside, not wanting her mother to know how deeply she was hurt by her selfishness. All around them it seemed as though people couldn't and wouldn't allow them to be happy. His beautiful wife had told every single person who had a problem with them or the choices they made to fuck off. He had never once seen her like that and to tell the truth, it made him very horny. Looking forward, his jaw dropped at the sight of his wife walking down toward him. She was beautiful in her white, silk kimono and although she wanted a traditional wedding, she said that there was no way in hell she would put on all that make-up. Of course they had decided on a half traditional and half western wedding to please everyone. He had laughed when she had done so, crossing her arms in front of her chest and turning her head, sticking her nose to the side. She looked so cute pouting like that.

"You are beautiful."

She smiled as the ceremony went on. Each doing what the priest had said. They couldn't stop staring into each other's eyes. It was like they were the only ones around, nothing could break this, destroy this. In the last three months, her dear cousin had broken up with Keiko. She had the nerve to strike her while she and Kurama were at the mall. Yusuke had seen it and blew up. Apparently, she was upset that Yusuke was spending so much time with them and not with her. She had even yelled at Yukina and it was just enough. Yusuke told her that he couldn't be with someone who was so controlling and overbearing. He had a life and could not bend to her rules anymore. It was always about her and her wants, never about his needs. She had tried to blame it on Kagome but that didn't quite work. Yusuke said she was sick if she thought that he would fuck his cousin.

"I love you." Kagome whispered.

Kurama's eyebrow twitched as he watched Yusuke drink his weight in alcohol. Apparently, it was just in his genes as his mother was doing the same. Kagome sat next to him watching patiently as they made fools of themselves. Yukina had been so thrilled when Kagome asked her to stand in as the maid of honor. The ice youkai had cried tears of joy at the tremendous honor. Those jewels were decorating his wife's body. He listened as Kagome whispered to him about the embarrassing moments Yusuke had when he had gotten drunk before at family parties. One was when Kagome was twelve and he and his mom had come over. Yusuke had woken up outside, butt naked, because guests had come to pray. That was a not so good day.

"Don't worry, he'll pass out soon."

Kurama mumbled into her neck, smiling as she giggled. Her neck was sensitive as was her breasts and her ribs. After spending a good four hours, smiling and laughing, dancing and joking, they were done. Kurama wanted to leave and just spend a couple of days with his wife. True, they had been mated for a while but today was the day that she was his wife. They were actually going to spend a couple of days in Demon World and then, spend a couple of days in Hawaii. His mother had been saving money since he had been a child for the day that he took a wife, she bought them their honeymoon and he was so happy. She had been the only person other than some of his friends that had accepted everything. It was her who stayed up with his wife when she needed help with the wedding and it was her who babysat Shippo for them when they just needed one night.

"Now it's just us." Kurama said smoothly. "What should I do with my pretty little priestess?"

Kagome winked at him before running off, she knew that he would chase her. She started to undress so by the time she was naked, it would be in their bedroom. She had done this before but used her power to make things so much more difficult. Her spirit and her scent was hidden from him, he had to actually depend on just himself, the human, to find her. He had closed his eyes, concentrated and followed where his heart and soul pulled him toward. He found her above his head, wearing nothing but his button up t-shirt. He had been so surprised that when she fell into his arms, they both fell onto the floor and he still couldn't figure out how she had gotten up there. There was no place to climb and she couldn't jump very high. It was a mystery to him still. Kagome stifled a giggle when he heard Kurama growl and dashed toward their bedroom quicker.

To Kagome there was no one who could come close to Kurama. He had all of her and she him. At first, she had been wary of him because of the spirit he had and the fact that he was stalking her. It wasn't until she had first spoken to him that she was able to relax and even that was difficult. The man was just too beautiful and he was everything that she wasn't used to. He was kind, patient and polite, all of which Kagome was not used to at all. The men she was used to were overbearing, possessive, controlling, perverted and stupid. She remembered when he pushed her on the swings, it was cute and she enjoyed herself. In the time when they were separated, she couldn't help but think about him. All her thoughts went toward him, wanting to know what he truly wanted, what he desired. She even had a couple of naughty dreams about him. It wasn't until she had gotten irritated at Inuyasha that the truth came out. She was in love with Kurama and Inuyasha was not happy. She rubbed salt into that open wound when she told him that she didn't want to wait till he chose between her and a dead woman that she needed a man and he was still just a little boy. She squealed in happiness when he caught her, literally tossing her onto their bed. She laughed as she made the bed bounce.

"Did you enjoy that?"

She nodded her head, her eyes glazing over with lust as he started to undress. There was nothing sexier than her kitsune right now. Her fingers trailed down his chest, tracing his abs. She smiled as he twitched, he was ticklish there. Her eyes stared up into his, the gold becoming more prominent and that sent shivers down her spine. He was always more dominant, more forceful, more wild and she loved every minute of it. Of course, she also loved the slow, smooth, sweet love that he gave to her as well. Kagome couldn't tear her eyes away from him, even when he brought his hand to rest on the back of her neck, holding her gently as he kissed her lips. She sighed in the pleasure he was going to give to her and she him. There was nothing she wouldn't do for her mate.

"How would you like me to take you?" Kurama whispered into her ear. "On your knees as I grip your hips? How about on her back, staring up into my eyes as I pound into you? I could also take you against the wall, your arms and legs wrapped around my body."

There was nothing sexier than Kurama's dirty talk. It was true, there was nothing like a kitsune seduction and she was being pulled into it. Her eyes shot open as his fingers trailed up her thigh, going in one direction. The feeling of his rough hands massaging her thigh, slowly creeping toward her womanhood, it was just an amazing feeling. She doubted that anyone knew that his hands were rough, well used. All those times in his garden and all the times that he needed to fight. It felt delicious. Her mouth lightly licked and sucked on his neck. She knew that he was sensitive around the jaw and his ears, it was her trump card. He would relax and just slump against her, let her do what she wanted to do to him.

"Don't tease me tonight."

Kurama growled and nipped at her neck. This was their wedding night and although he knew she had been suffering since she started to walk down the aisle, he still wanted to shower her with pleasure. For now, he would give her what she wanted but later, it would be his turn. He would make sure to make her scream his name over and over. He lowered himself to rest on her body, letting himself feel her breasts, her heartbeat and her breathing. He loved everything about her and couldn't help but stare into her eyes. They were what first drew him in, such an exotic color for someone of Japanese heritage and they had been filled with emotion. Once he had looked into her eyes, he couldn't pull himself away. The second thing that captured him was her hands, dainty and beautiful but he knew, they also held great power. The moment they had touched, he was hooked. For him, no one else could calm his spirit as easily.

"Alright my love, I won't tease you tonight."

She sighed as he joined with her. As always, he went slowly so that she would be able to adjust quicker. Her eyes snapped open and narrowed when he winked at her. He had pulled out to thrust back in quickly, it always threw her off. Kagome hugged Kurama tightly against her body, willing him to feel everything he was doing to her, everything he was making her feel. The love she had for him, the trust she had in him, the faith she had in him and the lust she had for him. She tipped her head back, mews and gasps escaping from her mouth. She cried out as Kurama placed her legs over his arms, going deeper into her body. Her nails bit into his shoulders as she came, her body tense before relaxing. For many hours they made love to each other, many different positions.

Kurama stared at his wife as she slept beside him. Smiling, he brushed her cheek. She was so responsive to him and his needs, wants. He knew that she was tired but she had tried to stay up for him, to love him. The smell of the air made him puff with pride. Sex, completion, satisfaction. Placing his hand on her womb he sighed, he couldn't wait to start a family with her. He had spoken to Shippo about having brothers and sisters. He assured the kitsune that he would never be replaced and that he would trust him to take care of their family. The small child had beamed with pride at having such a responsibility and told him to hurry up and give him siblings. That talk went so much better than what he thought would happen. It was a bit embarrassing but he thought to start now. He could just picture the years of embarrassment with children. Thinking about children, Kuwabara and Yukina were pregnant. The peaceful giant had passed out when he was told the news. Yukina had freaked out thinking that he didn't want children. Thanks to his dear mate, all her worries were put to rest. Men, didn't matter if they were human or demon, the thought of children just shuts them down. Usually it ends with a giant knot on the back or front of the head. Tomorrow was going to be a big day, shopping for Yukina's child.

"Are you ready love?"

Kurama watched as his wife hurried with her shoes. He felt a bit guilty when he had to wake his dear wife up. She was so tired but at the same time, he was so full of himself. It was him that made her this way, it was he who brought that blush to her face and it was him that gave her that glow. Meeting up with Kuwabara and Yusuke was interesting. Yukina looked like she would murder someone, Kuwabara wasn't letting her do anything in fear that she would break. From their group only Yusuke, Kuwabara and Yukina had shown they were true friends. Genkai respected Kagome, knew of her past and understood what his mate was going through. Her ancestors were Miroku and Sango and it showed by Genkai's violence toward the male race. Koenma was also someone that he had never thought would be so loyal to him. They had found or more so Hiei had found that Botan was planning something against his family. Koenma didn't ask questions, sentenced her to death. It was the four Lords and Ladies that had extracted the order and he knew that it wasn't a painless and quick death either.

"Do you know what theme you want?"

Yukina looked at Kagome with a sparkle that he knew she wanted.

"Teddy bears!"

Kagome laughed and the two women set out to extract Yukina's plan. Kuwabara looked happy, watching Yukina skip and laugh. He had thanked Kurama for introducing them to Kagome, that she was a lifesaver. It was Kagome's tea that calmed Yukina down when she got sick or felt woozy. It had been Kagome who would rush over at two o'clock in the morning when Yukina was panicking. Because Yukina was an ice demon and Kuwabara was a human, it meant that they would have a half demon child, one that had both parents' power. This made for a very difficult pregnancy. Kurama was worried that Kagome would have one as well, especially because she was a priestess and he was a demon.

"So anyone new Urameshi?"

Yusuke watched his cousin with a smile.

"Yeah. Kagome hooked me up with one of her friends, Ayumi. The girl is something else."

Kurama made a sound of understanding.

"She was a very nice girl."

Yusuke nodded.

"She's coming after work."

"What's going with Hiei? Is he still with Mukuro?"

Kurama shook his head sadly. Mukuro died several months before the wedding from an attack by a rogue demon. She had fought hard but in the end, lost her life.

"No, she died a while ago. He's actually been staying with Kagome's friend Kagura, the wind witch."

Yusuke nodded. He had heard about Mukuro and couldn't imagine losing someone like that.

"Kazuma!"

Kuwabara rushed toward Yukina, the guys following. She was holding up a blanket with several teddy bears around the edges. It was a white and yellow blanket, she loved it. Kagome was standing on the side with a notebook. She had been writing down the prices and the items down so that they would be able to compare between stores. She was smiling at Yukina who looked like the happiest person around. Kuwabara hugged her and Kagome laughed. This was how life should be. Looking at Kurama, she winked knowing that he would understand what she was thinking. They should think about expanding their own family. She knew that his mother couldn't wait and even her mother. It wasn't as though they were hard on money. Both she and Kurama had hid treasures and she had a collection of very rare coins, big bucks. Kurama still wanted his education and she was looking at online classes. Her main worry was Yukina and helping her through the pregnancy. She had done her own studies, half demon pregnancies lasted over a year and were very difficult on the mothers, and most did not survive the birth.

"Do you like this?"

Yukina nodded. They were going to wait until after the birth of her child to marry. Kagome didn't want her to get too excited and pass out; she had done that twice already. She looked beyond Kuwabara and saw Ayumi rushing toward them and she did not look happy. She knew that Kagome and Ayumi were similar, enjoying their privacy.

"Yusuke!"

He turned and saw his girlfriend coming toward him and behind her were those friends of both Kagome and hers. He hated them with a passion and it looked as though Ayumi was so angry she was going to cry. He hated when she cried and although he hardly saw it, he knew it took a lot to make her cry.

"What's wrong?"

Ayumi didn't answer him. She went straight to Kagome and grasped her hands.

"I am so sorry that I didn't understand what they were putting you through."

"Huh?" Kagome's oh so smart reply was.

"KAGOME! AYUMI!"

Kurama went to stand behind his wife, holding onto her waist. Kuwabara did the same for Yukina as did Yusuke. The three men were wary especially when their women tensed. Kagome was swearing under her breath, cursing whoever had sent them toward her. Ayumi was shaking in anger and Yukina was just tense, she didn't like the two girls and hated the guy even more.

"Can we help you?" Kurama asked.

He did not like when the guy came up to grab his wife's hands. She was trying to pull away but he was holding pretty tightly.

"Are you free this weekend?"

Kagome started to laugh, Yukina and Ayumi joining her. The guys thought they were nuts, probably from starvation.

"I'm married Hojo."

"What? When did you get married?"

"Yesterday, I sent out the invitations six months ago."

"Aren't you a little young to get married Kagome-chan? Who are you married to?"

"I am her husband. I do not appreciate you questioning my wife's decision."

Yuka and Eri stared at Kurama with awe and lust.

"You married Minamino-sempai?"

Kagome looked at them with confusion.

"He had a fanclub." Yusuke said flatly.

Kagome started to laugh harder. Kurama's eyebrow was twitching; he didn't think it was funny.

"I don't see what the big deal is. I've known Suuichi since we were in diapers."

They turned their attention to Ayumi. She stared down at them.

"I can't believe you would date such a thug!"

"Who are you to question me? I have someone I care deeply for. Instead of worrying about Kagome's and my own love lives, you should worry about your own."

Yusuke watched as the three idiots ran away. He turned for his cousin and stared at her as she laughed her ass off. Ayumi was fuming at the woman and he watched as they ran around with Yukina laughing at them. Women, he thought. Kurama and Kuwabara came to stand by him, watching their women make fools of themselves. They all stopped when Yukina's stomach growled. Food was more important to the women, he knew they weren't afraid or embarrassed. He knew that Kagome could eat her weight in food as could Ayumi. They had a food eating contest once, it was hilarious. Both he and Kurama had to carry their women out.

"I told you they were getting slow in their old age." Ayumi said.

Kagome made a sound of agreement.

"I'M NOT OLD!" Yusuke bellowed, chasing Ayumi around.

Together they talked and laughed. It felt good to be able to get out, have a good time together and know that this was supposed to happen. Kagome watched as Ayumi teased her cousin, watching as he blushed. Leaning against Kurama, she sighed in happiness. Yukina was currently eating her weight in food; she did need the energy and the nutrition. Kagome wished that things would stay like this, peaceful. Too bad that nothing ever goes the way you truly wish they would.

"So you've found another whore to be with."

Everyone looked at Keiko with boredom. Ayumi had heard about Keiko and wasn't surprised to see her. She had been following them since they had exited from the baby store. Yusuke tightened his grip on Ayumi's waist, staring blankly at Keiko. He didn't know what she wanted but she should leave before any one of them got upset. He looked at his cousin, she had that glint in her eyes and he knew from experience that it was never good. He could see security from the corner of his eyes. Good, if Keiko did something stupid then they could restrain her. If needed, he would get a restraining order. He would not let Ayumi live in fear. He could destroy monsters but a human; he could not do a thing about it.

"I believe you are interrupting our lunch. Please leave."

Keiko narrowed her eyes at Kagome.

"Public place."

"True, but you are also interrupting us with your jealous rage. Your anger is unwanted and unneeded."

Many of the employees of this particular restaurant knew of this woman and the trouble she caused. The manager watched as she raised her voice to his customers and called police. He would not have her ruin the atmosphere he had created for his customers or insult them. She was the daughter of a business rival and she was trying to ruin him. This could not go on any longer. He saw that the one woman who was pregnant was crying, clutching her stomach. He didn't know what her problem was but she needed to leave them all alone.

"I am going to ask you to leave. You are disrupting my customers."

Keiko glared and stomped forward.

"Don't tell me what to do."

Kagome stood up and walked toward Keiko. She was starting to lose her patience. All she wanted was to have lunch with her friends, spend one day with them before she left on her honeymoon. All she wanted was just one fucking day with no drama, no worries and no stress. Did she get that? No! She did not get a stress free day. She didn't get her perfect wedding because everyone wanted what they wanted and didn't care about her husband and herself. She didn't get to have a peaceful relationship because of jealous and selfish people.

"I am going to ask you to leave. You have no connection to myself or any of my friends. You are only causing trouble. Please just walk away."

The police saw Keiko slap Kagome and ran to arrest her. Kurama and Yusuke came forward to give their statements as did the security guards and the manager of the restaurant. Yusuke said he was going to press charges against Keiko and get a restraining order against her. The police dragged the screaming girl away. Kagome touched the bruise and willed it to go away. The manager had apologized for the disruption and said that the meal would be free. Ayumi just laughed and said that if it wasn't for him, they would have to deal with her for a long time. Yusuke watched as they hulled his ex-girlfriend away. He didn't know what had happened, why she had changed so much. He turned his attention to his current girlfriend and smiled. She was strong, funny, understanding and best of all, she was loyal. She was a very understanding and smart woman, she reminded him of Kagome in many ways. Especially her temper! He pitied anyone who had to deal with her temper, especially when they thought his was bad.

"Yukina are you alright?"

Yukina nodded. Kuwabara had encased her in his spirit when Keiko had come by. It was an unconscious act but it saved Yukina from Keiko's aura. Even as a human, hate and jealousy darken a person's aura and can infect others. Yukina, being an ice demon, is more sensitive toward others than a normal person. With Keiko acting the way she was acting, it caused her physical pain. She looked at her friends with a smile before snatching up Kagome's ice cream. Kagome made a sound of outrage before wrestling with the ice demon for her very delicious, sugary treat. It caused a mini food fight to ensure between the group of friends. It wasn't until Yukina managed to stuff all the ice cream into her mouth that it ended. Kagome was pouting; her arms crossed at the loss of her delicious treat. Kurama laughed, his wife was funny.

"It was very delicious Kagome-chan. Thank you so much."

Kagome blew a raspberry at Yukina before smiling. They spent another hour talking and laughing. Yukina and Kuwabara had been looking for a new place to stay, they couldn't stay with Genkai it just wasn't fair for the older woman. Ayumi had suggested a place in her complex, it had just opened up. Kagome sent a look to her cousin; he had talked to her about moving in with Ayumi. She didn't have a problem with it, just warned him that if he hurt her best friend, he would pay for it tenfold. Yusuke had promised that he would try not to but that as a man, stupidity was to be expected. As they all went their separate ways, the only thing on each person's mind was how good this felt.

Kurama watched as his dear wife slapped yet another man who came too close to her. They had gotten into Hawaii four days ago and since then, everywhere they went, people stared and some touched. The hotel they were staying at was beautiful and the service was amazing. He would definitely have to thank his mother for this gift. His wife had gotten a massage, though when they were alone, complained that it was nothing like his rub downs. His ego puffed a bit. The beaches were beautiful, clean and the scenery was amazing. He couldn't complain about a single thing except for the mass amount of attention that he and Kagome were getting. That he could have done without. He watched as a young girl came up to Kagome and asked if she was an angel. His dear wife blushed but said no, she was just like her. The girl looked at Kagome and thought deeply.

"Nope. You're an angel, you have to be!"

"I have to be?"

The little girl nodded.

"Yup 'cause you're really pretty."

Kagome blinked at the girl and watched as she ran back to her parents. Kurama smiled at his wife and thanked the little girl, the truths of a child. He watched his wife stare at the child and nudged her. He knew she wanted to start a family and was willing to practice with her all she wanted. They were set, Kagome had shown him one of her hide outs, and he had been surprised at the size of it. He found that she was a sneaky little thing; it made Youko happy to know that his dear mate was a thief just like he was. He had laughed when Kagome came home one day with a whole bunch of top secret files from Spirit World. Koenma had panicked and Lord Enma was suspicious but since she had created Spirit World, she had complete access to any and all files. She just didn't let anyone know and broke into the safe. That was the best memory he had of Lord Enma, the look on his face when Kagome brought him all those files with a thank you note attached. Many of the ogres spoke about Lord Enma's loud, boasting laughter for quite some time afterward.

Together they walked the Waikiki strip, watching the performers on the street and listening to all the waves crashing on the shore. It was crowded with people, locals who eat at the restaurants or just walk around. It was near the zoo, he could smell it. Kagome had done some shopping, he wasn't complaining since they used one of the dressing rooms for fun. Kagome hadn't been too thrilled at going to the different shopping malls, she rather go hiking and swimming. The best was going to blow hole at night, the stars and the moon were beautiful. It was more so when they had seen the whales jump out of the water. He would remember this for the rest of his life. They stayed for another week before finally leaving. Kagome was tired and she wanted to see Shippo, hoping that he hadn't been too much trouble.

"MAMA! PAPA!"

Kurama held his arms open for Shippo. The young kitsune had been moping around since they had left and now that they were back; his energy was at full force. The entire time that they had been on their honeymoon, he worried about the small kitsune and his mother. He knew that Shippo was very upset that he couldn't come but took protecting his grandma very seriously. Kurama couldn't think of anything else to keep Shippo from being too depressed. He watched his mother help Kagome bring in all the bags, gushing over the gifts that Kagome had bought for her. The relationship between Kagome and her mother were still strained but he hoped that it would get better. He still didn't understand, it had been Kagome's day not her mother's but she was still very upset at Kagome's choice. The woman should have been happy, supporting her only daughter on her most sacred day, not fighting with her.

"How was the trip?"

Kagome smiled at Kurama, who blushed deeply.

"It was very exciting. The places we went to were amazing, I'll show you the pictures later. Our hotel was very beautiful."

Kurama wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulders.

"A little girl called Kagome an angel."

Kagome blushed as Shiori laughed. He had thought it was cute, especially the way his wife had stuttered at the compliment. There were many girls who had come up to him, asked if he was single and many young men who had gone up to his wife. At all times, they had spoken clearly and to the point and probably breaking many hearts. Kagome broke many guys' faces when they came on to hard or came up to close. She didn't like it when people disrespected her personal space. Shiori filled them in on what had been happening since they had left. Keiko had broke the restraining order that Yusuke put on her, she tried to break into Ayumi's apartment, and was now dealing with a prison sentence. Ayumi had freaked out when she saw Keiko staring at her from the window and Yusuke had just gotten out of the shower. Yukina found out that they were having a little boy and Kuwabara had been thrilled. They were currently picking out names. Kagome was surprised at what can happen in a span of four weeks.

It had been six months since they had gotten back from their honeymoon and already they were stressed. Yukina's pregnancy wasn't going smoothly at all, in fact, Kagome had ordered the ice demon to stay off her feet. Kuwabara was a mess, worrying over the demon that had captured his heart. Hiei had come to visit with Kagura. The wind witch was looking mighty happy and was glowing. They had mated and were looking forward the bringing forth an heir. Hiei had panicked and rushed toward Kurama who was dealing with a lot at the moment. Kagome was too stressed to get pregnant at the moment. Yusuke and Ayumi were going smoothly in their relationship, although they did fight here and there. Yusuke had moved in permanently, leaving his mother by herself. It had been a rough month when they had first moved in, not knowing what to do or what to expect. Ayumi did not know that Yusuke snored so loudly, she was a bit peeved. The shocker that had thrown everyone off was that because Ayumi had been close to them and they were all powerful, spiritually or with demon power, she had acquired some as well. She was a great demon butt kicker and had protected Yukina very well.

"How are you feeling today?"

Kurama watched his dear mate as she worked with Yukina. He was so proud of her, that she was helping with the pregnancies. Kagura had come to her as well because Hiei was a forbidden child; the opposing elements were making it difficult for Kagura. Kagome had promised that after their birth, they would work on their own family. It made him happy to hear that because he wanted a large family, which she had made a face to. Her idea of a large family was three or four but to a demon, especially a kitsune, large meant ten or twenty. They were going to live for eternity, it wouldn't matter. He couldn't help but stare at her hands, those hands had brought him amazing pleasure. He shuttered at the memory of her hands massaging his back after coming back from a mission. He had nearly fallen asleep when the feel of her hands on his thighs and her mouth engulfing his dick snapped his eyes back open. She hadn't wanted anything that night just brought him pleasure. He would have to repay that pleasure tonight.

It wasn't until a month before winter, two months after visiting Yukina that the ice demon's water broke. Kagome had awoken immediately, dressing and running out of the house. It wasn't until Kuwabara called and asked for Kagome that Kurama relaxed and told the peaceful giant that Kagome was already on her way there. He heard Yukina's screams and rushed after Kagome. Shippo was underneath his hair, free ride, as he rushed toward the apartment. When he got there, Yusuke was outside, wide eyed and very much in shock. Ayumi could be heard as was Kuwabara. Kurama waited with Yusuke, just talking. He found out that Yusuke had gone to Ayumi's parents and asked for her hand in marriage. It was a definite yes, especially knowing that he worked as a detective, although not for Spirit World and that he could support her and any family they decide to start. Kurama was happy to hear that. For twelve hours, they had to wait and listen as Kagome and Ayumi talked Yukina through her birth. It was scary to hear the normally peaceful and timid ice demon, scream and threaten Kuwabara. Kurama said that she was definitely Hiei's sister and Yusuke couldn't help but agree.

Kagome had fallen asleep after cleaning everything up. Yukina and Kuwabara were going to stay in their room for quite some time. New born demons need to know and learn the scents of their parents. It was necessary for the parents to be away from others for a long period of time. It ensured that the child knew their scent and their spirits in case of any type of emergency. Kurama had taken Kagome and Shippo home, letting them sleep and thinking about the future they would have. He knew that she wanted children and once Kagura gave birth, they would work on having one. Kagome could not produce when stressed and pushing herself as hard as she was. He knew that when they would decide to have children, the pregnancy would be hard on her and he wanted her to be as comfortable as possible. He had spoken to his mother about starting a family and his mom actually cried.

"Did you talk to Kagome about this?"

Kurama nodded. They spent the last month talking about this and he was sure that she was getting impatient about it as well.

"Yes. I believe that it would be best after Kagura gives birth. Kagome has been stressed and I know that this pregnancy would be hard on her."

"As long as you both addressed this topic then you shouldn't worry so much. Did you both talk about how you will raise this child? Parents usually fight over this because they don't agree."

"We did talk about how we will raise our child. Kagome does not believe in physical discipline and neither do I. We decided that any problems or difficulties would be handled together. We work well with Shippo; we should work well with any other child."

That had been a week ago. Kagura was closer to her due date and she was not a very happy demon. Her relationship with Hiei was stronger than ever but she was not happy. She hated being restricted from things, especially when she had to restrict herself from doing the things she loved. She was the wind and wanted to float within the breeze. She hated staying indoors, hated just watching and listening to the wind, never talking with it. She watched as Kagome had come to visit with her mate. Kagura smiled knowing that Kagome was finally happy and was able to live her life without others holding her back. She had always hated the way Inuyasha treated her and was all for Kagome to put that mutt in his place. She had been there when Inuyasha threatened Shippo and wanted to rip the half demon apart. He wasn't worthy of Kagome, wasn't worth the friendship she had given him.

"Kagura, are you almost ready to have this child?"

Kagura snorted at Kagome.

"Almost ready? I am ready to pop this pup out now!"

Kagome laughed. She had Hiei waiting because she didn't think that this child was going to wait much longer. The moment she had stepped into Kagura's room, she was shocked at the strength this child had. It was ready to come and join the world. She looked at Hiei, he didn't look panicked but she knew that he was. This was his first child and she knew he had never once thought he would have a mate or a child but he does. Kagome smiled at the demon and ushered him forward. Because of the type of demons both Hiei and Kagura were, it would only be her. She pushed her energy into Kagura, trying to help the wind witch who was currently threatening her mate. Hiei just held her hand, one on her forehead like she had commanded and another on her stomach. It would help calm the child down and make sure that they would not hurt their mother. It was going to be twins, Kagome had felt two heartbeats, almost missed them since their hearts were beating as one.

"Take a deep breath Kagura. This will be a while."

Kagura closed her eyes and willed herself to calm down. It wouldn't do Kagome any good if she started to panic or if she sent her mate into a rage. Kagome was taking a large chance just being here to help her and she was grateful. If it wasn't for Kagome, she wouldn't have met Hiei and wouldn't have known what it felt like to be cared for and loved. True, Hiei wasn't the best at showing his emotions but she knew he cared and knew that she was the one who stayed on his mind. She had heard of Yukina's birth and was so happy to know that Hiei's sister had found love as well. It seemed as though Kagome was still doing everything she could to help others. She was still doing what she could to make others happy. That girl just couldn't stop herself from needing the people around her to be comfortable. Kagura gripped onto Hiei's arm, growling at the pain. Kagome was doing what she could to help her but childbirth was just what all women have to go through and she understood it still hurt.

"Next time, you're going to pop the child out." Kagura growled at Hiei.

He just nodded, not arguing with his mate at such a time. It bothered his greatly to see her in pain, to feel her pain and not be able to do anything to help. As a male, you always take pride in watching your mate swell with child. He watched as Kagura had soft looks as she rubbed her stomach, watched as she worried over being a good mother and watched as she grew more and more comfortable with him. Hiei remembered asking Kurama why he was so infatuated with Kagome. He didn't understand Kurama's immense worry for the woman, the way he would smile for no particular reason other than because he was thinking of her and why he had gotten so protective, so strong. Kurama told him that he had found his other half, his mate and that there was nothing that could stand between them. He would move mountains, realign the stars and lay his life for her. Hiei, at the time, just scoffed and thought that was stupid. He didn't think it was so stupid now.

"Kagura, push."

Kagura cried out as she pushed, breathing as Kagome counted. Every odd number and every fifth, relaxing for a bit. She thanked every god out there that Kagome was here with her, she wasn't so afraid. For two hours, she listened as Kagome spoke to her calmly, if she hadn't been calm, Kagura knew that she wouldn't of had such a relaxed birth. She and Hiei had welcomed two baby girls at 4:13AM with the help from Kagome, who had calmed the opposing sides. She had done what Hiei knew no one else would ever be able to. She gave his daughters peace, peace that he was only now experiencing because of her. He would forever be in debt to Kagome and he didn't really mind that at all. He watched the woman closely, waiting for Kurama. He wanted to be with his mate and child but had to also respect the woman who had brought so much happiness into his life. He would never outright tell her that but he was sure she knew.

"Tell Kagome thanks for me."

Kurama nodded to Kagura and walked back to their home. His wife was amazing and now, they could start on their own family. He had been waiting for such a long time and didn't have to wait any longer. All of their friends were settling down and two of them had children of their own. That meant a lot to Kurama, knowing that Kagome wouldn't be alone and that she would have the support of her friends and family. He wondered how Kagome's mother would react, she was still sour about the wedding and he knew that she had to let it go. Many times he had to step in between their fights and his mother had said a few words as well. He knew that it was hurting Kagome to know that her mother was not accepting things as easily as she would have liked, especially since she had been thrilled when they told her of their relationship. He knew that Shippo had been begging them to give him brothers and sisters to play with and he knew that his mother wanted to see both of them happy.

"Papa, when are you going to give me a brother?"

Kurama looked down at Shippo with a smile.

"Soon, very soon."

Shippo seemed happy with that answer and began to play with his toys.

"Shippo, what if we gave you a sister?"

The small child looked deep in thought.

"I'd have to definitely protect her. She'd be like mama and she was always getting into trouble. Yup, I'd definitely have to protect her from stupid people just like mama."

Kurama laughed and played with his son. The boy was entertaining if nothing else, he was curious and very honest. He knew that Kagome would be the perfect mother; she was so attentive to Shippo's needs and wants but also not once ignoring his needs and wants. He watched as Shippo played with his toy cars, making the sounds and even using his magic to move them. Kurama was very proud of the small child; he had taken each and every lesson to heart. He wouldn't have to worry about Shippo; the small kitsune would grow strong. Kurama heard that when Shippo turns thirteen, he would go through the coming of age ceremony and Sesshoumaru had instructed a blade be forged in honor of him. This was great, even more so because the Lords and Ladies had accepted Shippo as one of their own.

Together they walked Shippo to school. He was starting kindergarten and was excited. There was something about the glow on his face that kept Kagome from crying. This was the first time she had to acknowledge her baby was growing up. Kurama knew that after this, it would be easier for her. In four days she would go into heat. Shippo would be staying at his mother's house and they would have the whole week to themselves. Kurama knew that his dear wife wanted children, told him that they would continue to make love until he gave her one. He shivered at the look in her eyes, so determined. He wouldn't mind though, all that sex. Kurama held Kagome to him, watching as Shippo immediately made some new friends.

"Let us go home. He will be fine."

Kagome sighed but followed her husband. She looked back and saw Shippo wave to her. She couldn't help but smile, he was happy. Instantly, she felt better as she followed her dear, sweet husband. This morning, she had awoken to a rose lying innocently on the pillow. He had made breakfast for all of them; got Shippo dressed and ready, even her bath was already made for her. She smiled as she followed Kurama; he was so sweet and so good to her. She didn't know how she had found someone like him, didn't know what she had done to deserve such a man in her life. The only thing she knew was that she loved this man, loved him so much that her heart hurt just thinking of a life without him. Just thinking about him and their moments in bed made her body heighten with arousal, she watched with glee as he froze. Good, maybe now they could practice a bit. It wasn't until she heard Yusuke call out to them, that she sighed in frustration.

"Hey, I need your help."

They paid attention to Yusuke who looked a bit panicked. They knew that he and Ayumi had moved in together and that their relationship was going very smoothly. They knew that Yusuke wanted to be with her for the rest of his life, especially after almost losing her a while back. That had been a very scary night for everyone, especially with Yukina's baby there. Kagome watched as Yusuke pulled out a small black box, opening it, she saw it had an engagement ring. She smiled at her cousin; he got it right for once. Ayumi's favorite animal was a dolphin and Yusuke had gotten her a ring with two dolphins and in the middle of them, was an emerald, her favorite stone. Kagome smiled at him and together, they made plans on when and where Yusuke would propose. This was great. Everyone was happy, even Koenma who had gotten together with Rin, Sesshoumaru's adopted daughter. That woman kept Koenma on his toes and since he had met her, he had relaxed a bit. They were all moving forward together and although not all of them were friends, some dead, some exiled. It didn't really matter to Kurama; he had what he wanted; a family, one that loved him unconditionally.

Kagome led her blind folded husband through the house. She had begged him to let her have her way, not that it took very much to do so. She just gave him her puppy eyes and he caved in. It was too bad that Kurama didn't know what his sweet, innocent wife was planning. He would have never allowed her to do such a thing to him. For the next week they wouldn't have Shippo, since at the moment, they were trying to get pregnant. Kagome sat Kurama down at their table, feeding him. She let him smell all the scents of food before slowly allowing him to taste. It would bring his senses closer to the surface and make his nerves tingle. Her hands worked as she fed him to also undress him. One small button at a time, she knew that it was killing him. When she had his shirt unbuttoned, she trailed one finger down his chest, smiling as she felt his abs contract at the slight brush. Kagome licked his neck before feeding him more. Her fingers moved toward his waist, slowly unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his jeans. She fingered the bulge as she unzipped him. She smiled at the growl coming from his chest. He was getting impatient and that made her feel great.

"Do not tease me for long vixen."

She shivered at the promise in his voice and pulled his jeans down, pulling him toward their bedroom. She pushed him on the bed and just used her mouth. She wouldn't touch him with her hands, oh no, she wanted him to feel her breath on his skin. She nipped at his ear, letting him feel that puff of hot air on his neck. She smiled when she heard his growl of pleasure and shivered in delight. She kissed his collarbone, going lower and lower. When she got to his waist, she used her mouth to bring his manhood out of his boxers, a little difficult. Kurama shuttered as she licked all sides of his dick before engulfing his manhood. She could only take half of his dick in her mouth, using her tongue to trace little designs as she moved up and down. She gave him soft love nips and prepared for him to jerk into her mouth. Leaving his dick, she bent down and puffed a hot breath on his balls, teasing them with her tongue. She saw his hands fist into the blankets and drew one inside of her mouth, playing it with her tongue.

'Feels so good.' Suuichi said.

'Very good. We have taught her well.' Youko moaned.

Kurama couldn't take this anymore. All he wanted to do was pull her into his arms, throw her onto the bed and have his way with her. She was doing very sinister things to his body, bringing him up before letting him down. She would not let him cum, wouldn't let him find completion. There was only so much seduction and so much teasing he could stand and she was pushing and had pushed him over the edge. As he felt the blindfold come off, he slowly opened his eyes. What greeted him was a very lovely sight. Kagome was lowering herself onto his dick, holding the length of him as she allowed him to feel her passion drip from her body. She was such a naughty girl. His teeth clenched together as he was surrounded by her heat, slowly. It was torture he had decided. She was torturing him and loving every minute.

Both of them sighed in their pleasure as they became one. Kagome winked at him and clenched her inner muscles, she smiled when she saw his eyes widen before narrowing. She loved having the power to make her mate feel the pleasure she felt. She loved making him growl, groan and moan as she pleased him. Using her thighs, she lifted herself above him and let herself fall onto his dick. She hissed at the pleasure and couldn't help but bite at his shoulder. Yes, she was a biter and she was damn proud of it. She didn't know how many times she left bruises or marks on his body and he didn't seem to mind either. The one thing she absolutely loved was his claws, usually he merged with Youko, got those irresistible attributes and one of them was his claws. Many times, he would grip her waist and it turned her on even more. They smiled at each other, the passion building between them. Kagome tilted her head back as Kurama held her waist tightly, trusting into her harder and faster. The sounds coming from their room would make any person blush and everyone knew that when that door was closed, it was death that would greet you should you ever think to disturb them.

For two weeks they had made love over and over again. Kagome was now pregnant and had said, flat out and very blunt, that she was going to have twins. Kurama didn't question her; he knew that she and her ancestor Midoriko spoke in her dreams. He knew that they had a special connection and that Midoriko would always look out for her wife. He found out though, that she was a very demanding woman. She wanted to be named after one of the girls and that Sango would be reincarnated as her daughter. That made Kagome very happy, so much that she cried for hours. It was sad that her mother was the only one who wasn't very thrilled. She just didn't understand that things were different for them. Kagome would outlive her mother, she would live forever. Getting the education that a normal human would need just didn't matter to them. Both Kagome and himself had treasures hidden everywhere and they would be fine for the rest of their lives. In demon World, they wouldn't have to worry because of Kagome's status and his own.

"How are you feeling?"

She looked at her husband with a flat look. She was tired, had been for a while. Kagome had found something out, something that she was happy about but also unhappy about. Her pregnancy would be like demons, only six months but with a demon's pregnancy on her human body, it would just take a lot from her. She hadn't moved very much, always passing out from exhaustion. Her husband was a huge mess and his mother had moved in with them. She let one tear fall from her eyes at the thought of her own mother but brushed it aside. His mother had made up for the lack of attention and understanding her own mother had shown her. The one thing that Kagome was not going to accept was her whining, she did not deserve anything that her mother was now giving to her. She didn't want to support her but was jealous because Kurama's mother was supporting them for both and she was allowing it.

"Kagome, you shouldn't worry about your mother. She will come around."

She looked at Shiori with a sad smile. Her mother would not come around, not when she was living and happy with her husband and her mother had lost her own. It was like rubbing salt into an open wound, although her mother should never had assumed that she would be lonely for the rest of her life. She would have found someone to love and would never not live her life because of someone else's thoughts or actions. Kagome couldn't very well do what she had done to Inuyasha, although he deserved it, her mother did not. The only thing that Kagome would do would be to confront her mother because she was tired of her mother putting her relationship with Kurama down. She needed to be happy for her, not wish that she were alone.

"It bothers me. She should have been happy for me but she's not."

"She is your mother and you are her little girl, it's hard because you and your brother are all she has left of your father."

Kagome nodded and perked up when she heard Yukina outside of the door. The little boy was a handful, having Kuwabara's energy. He was smart and very active. Yukina had a hard time with the small child but was very happy that she had the chance to be a mother. They would come by almost every day to see her since she couldn't walk around. Kagura had stopped by to also introduce her twin girls to everyone. Hiei had been unusually calm as he watched everyone play with his daughters. The two girls were very similar with red eyes but only one had attained Kagura's power. Only one had the power of the wind, the other had the power of the black dragon. Two girls, both very powerful and both very well loved. Yusuke had showed up an hour later with a very happy Ayumi. They were planning their wedding.

"So how's mama?"

Kagome frowned at Yusuke.

"Tired and hungry, do you have any food?"

"Where's Kurama?"

"Right here, with the food."

"YAY FOOD! GIMME GIMME!"

Yusuke laughed at his little cousin as she ate. She was just like Yukina, eating everything in sight. They talked and laughed the night away. Kurama stayed very close to Kagome and although he knew that he was with friends, his mate was pregnant and instincts were very strong. His arm was around her waist and one was on her tummy. Soon, he would be able to feel the baby kick and smiled at that. His mate told her friends about Midoriko and Sango, Ayame had cried. She missed the demon slayer who had become her sister and was happy to know that she would have a good life. Kagome had whispered her happiness about it and knew that soon, Sango would find Miroku again. She only hoped that he wouldn't be a pervert but luck would have it that he would be. Ayame had laughed knowing the relationship the monk and the slayer had, it was entertaining especially when Miroku had children. He was very worried about his little girls.

"So when do you think you're due?"

"Probably in about four more months, I have a demon's pregnancy which is why I'm so drained. I blame Kurama."

Everyone looked at him, he didn't look a bit guilty or anything just had a sheepish smile. Kagome lay against him, letting him support her. His spirit would calm the babies and that was a good thing. Anything that would help her sleep or relax was well worth it. They watched as their friends got comfortable in their home. First were Yukina and Kuwabara with their son. He was a very cute child but also very powerful. Kagome knew that those two would have their hands full when training that child, he would be very strong willed like his father but also calm like his mother. Next was Kagura and Hiei, it was different for everyone to see the fire demon with a mate. When he had been with Mukuro, he was still on edge but with Kagura, things were different. The two girls were special as well. One had the power over the wind like their mother and the other had the power of the black dragon, just like Hiei. Both girls were powerful and silent like their father except that on certain occasions, they were like their mother. Loud and demanding. Kurama didn't know how Hiei could have three girls like that, his mate and his children. The last ones to have found a spot were Yusuke and Ayumi. Those two were planning their wedding and it would be amazing. Kagome was happy that Ayumi was waiting until after she gave birth and even a couple of months later.

"So you'll have a youkai pregnancy, how odd." Kagura said.

"Not really because of the Shikon no Tama it's made me different. Plus it doesn't want me to be vulnerable."

Kagura rolled her eyes. She hated the Shikon no Tama and felt pity for Kagome since she would be with it forever. She looked at the young woman who had saved her life and frowned. She really was tired, so much more than she had ever seen before and that was saying something. Kagome had once spent seven days fighting against Naraku and by herself. She didn't look as exhausted as she did now. It was almost immediately that Kurama placed his hand on the girl's womb. This man was perfect for Kagome and she was proud to know that her mate trusted such a male, especially one who was so attentive toward Kagome. She could only have the best.

"That piece of shit has been trouble for you since you were born." Kagura growled.

"I know that it had caused problems but it's been with me since before I was born so it feels right to have it with me."

Kurama and the other boys went to talk, more so to watch as Yusuke and Kuwabara drank themselves stupid. The girls were working with Ayumi to help with her wedding. She wanted them to be in her party and Kagura was so grateful since she had never been included in such. Most demons hate her because of her connection to Naraku but it was also because she really didn't have time for friends, only Ayame and Sesshoumaru's wife. She had never once thought that she would be free, never thought she would make friends or have a mate, children. She had Kagome to thank for all of this, for everything. She had risked her life to free her siblings. Hakudoshi who was still going around and fighting, although he did settle down a bit, he might have found a mate. Kanna was mated already, had seven children and a mate who was like no other. Kagura felt sorry for her sister, she had eight children instead of seven.

"What is the theme of your wedding?"

Ayumi had a sly smile and all three girls backed away from the sinister looking woman. She had the strangest ideas, like the time that they had a sleepover and snuck into her apartment and played a prank on their boyfriends/husbands. That had gotten them all into trouble, even Yukina who rarely got into trouble. It had been fun though and the time when they had a food eating contest and of course Ayumi won. Even though they were all sick to their stomachs, it had been worth it again because of the looks on the male's faces. That was the best thing ever. Also the time when they took a trip to visit Sesshoumaru and talked his mate into dyeing his hair, that was worth the hours of running away from the irate demon. Just seeing the stuffy Demon Lord with purple and pink hair was worth it.

"I want a traditional wedding like Kagome. That was beautiful except that I don't want to do the whole three sips of sake and lighting the candle crap. Too much for me to do and Yusuke would sleep half way through. I want to have a HUGE party afterward though. Bring out the sake and the dancers. WOOHOO!"

Yukina sweat dropped at the woman.

"Ayumi, the sake and the dancers are for the bachelorette party."

"Oh, well then we'll have it then."

Kagome fell back onto the floor at her best friend. She was so strange and so eccentric but that was why she loved her.

"Ayumi, you are the strangest human I have ever met." Kagura said flatly.

She didn't know if her mate would allow her to go and have that type of fun. She would never betray him but the thought of him worrying like that just didn't sit well with her. She saw Yukina and Kagome have the same look and knew that they were thinking the very same thing.

"Ayumi as a demon and those with mates; it's not allowed to engage in those types of activities."

"It's not?"

"No. As mates, the vows are taken several steps more than human vows. That would be looked at as a betrayal and a mate can leave or punish you for it."

Ayumi looked thoughtful before nodding and sighing. She and Yusuke had gone over the rules and he told her that if she wanted to go wild and crazy one last time, she would have to do it soon. She knew from Kagome what a mate expects and how they think. She knew that it was a soul binding and that this would connect the two in ways that a normal husband or wife would only dream of. She knew that it would be forever, even afterlife forever. It made her giddy with happiness to know that Yusuke loved her enough to want to spend eternity with her. She knew that it was instinct to a demon, to find that one person who would make you happy and complete, she just never thought that she would have found someone like that. Yusuke was wild, he was free and it showed in the way he loved her.

"That's alright. We'll figure something out and besides, we have our own men. Maybe we should have them be the entertainment."

Kagome closed her eyes and shook her head as they all laughed. She couldn't see her mate shake his ass as he slowly stripped for her. Just thinking about it made her laugh harder, tears streaming down her cheeks. Kagura was also laughing as was Yukina. The mental picture was throwing them all off. When the men came back in, they couldn't stop laughing. Just looking at them made them laugh hysterically, it was that funny.

"What's so funny?" Kuwabara asked.

No one could answer him, they were too busy holding onto their sides.

"What do you think is going on?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama and Hiei just shook their heads as they stared at their mates. They had a very strong feeling that they were laughing at them and although they smiled at the thought of their laughter, thinking it was about them just didn't sit right. Kurama sat behind his mate, rubbed her stomach and smiled as she started to get sleepy. This was his one major trump card, rubbing her tummy put her to sleep. He watched as Hiei gathered his girls in his arms seeing as they fell asleep long ago. Kagura was still smiling a large bright smile, trying desperately to hold in her laughter. Kurama just smiled at her as she and Hiei left. Kuwabara carried Yukina out and Yusuke was giving Ayumi a piggy back ride. He shut the door after he bid them farewell. Having good friends like them was a blessing.

Four months later everyone was waiting for the birth of Kagome's girls. The priestess had gone into labor seven hours ago and those seven hours were the longest any of them had ever felt. Kurama was talking softly to his wife as she just concentrated on her children. An hour ago, Kagura heard Kagome scream at Kurama. She had always known the little priestess had a good set of lungs on her as she was always screaming at Inuyasha to sit. That was funny, she wondered if Kagome screamed sit, would Inuyasha face plant in hell. Maybe she would go and suggest it toward the small priestess. It would save Kurama any type of pain and maybe, just maybe, it would cause Inuyasha more punishment in hell. It was Kagome who sent him there. Kagura sat next to her mate and sighed, she hated waiting.

"If you touch me again I'll cut your dick off!"

She laughed at that but then again, she had something similar to Hiei as well.

"I'm sorry my treasure, I hate to see you in such pain."

Great, now she was crying. Kagura wondered if she was as emotional as Kagome was now. In child birth, a woman will show great strength but also show her fragile side as well. Ever since she had befriended the young priestess, her life had been full of joy and she had gained her freedom. The young woman had such different views than the rest of the world. It didn't matter what you had done in your life as long as you strive to do good. Everyone has blood on their hands either from personal actions or from neglecting right actions. It only mattered that you repent for them, do what is right. It was because of Kagome that Kouga finally understood the situation she had been in. It was because of Kagome that others accepted her and relied on her for help when they were in trouble. It was because of Kagome that she was where she is now, one of the four Lords of the Demon World.

"How much longer is she going to take?" Hiei demanded.

"Be patient love. Kagome is still human and birth for them is much harder. She could die if they are not careful."

Hiei's eyes widened. He had never thought a person could die from childbirth. No demon women had ever died got very weak but never once death. Only those who are poison born like Sesshoumaru. Hiei knew that humans were fragile, Kurama had told him over and over again but the thought of dying while bringing life was something that he just couldn't understand. Looking at his mate, he couldn't ever think of losing her especially now that he finally found her. Looking at the room where Kagome lay, he didn't know what to think if she were to die. He didn't want to think about what Kurama would do if she were to die. He would take his family away and hide until news of his death or that he turned his attentions elsewhere. He turned his eyes toward his little sister as she rushed out.

"It's a girl!"

Hiei nodded and waited. It was not over; she still had one more child to bring into the world. He hated the sounds of her crying and he hated the smell of her blood. He could only imagine what Kurama was dealing with. From his bond with his mate, who was her best friend, the feelings of panic and worry flooded his senses. He owed his life to Kagome for saving his mate and for being there for them. He was a forbidden and his mate was once the child of the monster Naraku. It was because of Kagome that they were able to live in peace, with themselves and the family they started. Kagura stood up when Yukina came out with a huge smile on her face.

"It's a boy and another girl."

Kagura started to laugh at the sight of Kurama. He had two children in his arms as his eyes stared at Kagome's form. She had a child to her breast, smiling. This was something that they hadn't expected. Midoriko had told Kagome that there would be two girls, one was the reincarnation of Sango so why was there a boy. She hadn't heard of another heartbeat, only of Kagome's and the girls.

"Sango is the first born, Kohaku is the boy and the third is whatever Kurama decides."

Kagura nodded. It seemed as though Sango would not live another lifetime without her brother and it was understandable. They had waited until Kagome was going to have children and she knew just how much Sango wanted to be reunited with Kagome. Now, they would be able to live a good life. She knew that Kagome would allow nothing to harm the soul of her best friend and especially her children. There was nothing that could come close to her children, not without meeting her power. Kagura looked down at the tired new mother with a smile, her life was going as it should have gone. With all the crap that she had to deal with, especially with Kikyo and Inuyasha, it was time that she get what she deserved, happiness.

"Kaede." Kurama said suddenly.

Everything stopped and everyone stared at Kurama. Kagome couldn't remember ever saying that name to Kurama, never mentioned Kaede to anyone, especially after her death. Tears entered the four lords and Kagome's eyes. That woman had done wonders for everyone and brought them all together. Kurama himself looked a bit confused but nodded in agreement. The name was perfect and it fit the small girl. Her eyes were wide with wonder as she stared into her daddy's eyes. Both eyes were green, dark and mysterious but she had her mother's dark locks. Sango had Kagome's blue eyes, bright and sharp but had Kurama's hair, except that it was darker. It had the look of blood. Kohaku looked exactly like Kurama, just like Shippo. He was the only one who had fox ears on the top of his head, powerful.

"I hope that I don't have your luck Kagome."

Yusuke glared at his fiancée, she was teasing him because of his tantrum he had thrown after she had fallen asleep during his massage. He had been looking forward to some hot and steamy sex, instead he had to will his body to relax. It wasn't the night he had hoped for. In fact, there was much that he had hoped for that he did not get. It was way more than what he got from his relationship with Keiko but because she was the only woman he had truly been with, it was like he had no experience in the relationship department. He was learning much from his cousin and from Ayumi. He had found what love was supposed to feel like. It was great to come home to her waiting for him with dinner ready and the sex, oh god he needed to stop thinking before he took her on the floor here. His woman was a hellcat and she was demanding in bed, he could remember waking up in pain from stiff and sore muscles. It was a good feeling to know that you are loved and cared for. He thought about the first couple of times he had to leave her side, the sight of her crying face had broken his heart.

"Just for that, you'll have triplets. You probably just got bachi for that statement."

Yusuke started to laugh until he was gasping for breath. One because of how hard he had been laughing and the second because Ayumi had punched him in the solar plexus. He looked at her and smiled, pained but smiled at her none the less. He knew that wanted to have children so badly and knew that all of their friends were married and had families. They had started a little late but the relationship had been successful. They were happy and living together. He was in a rush to marry her as well; he couldn't stop the force of his demon around her when they made love. The pull was just too powerful. He had spoken to Kurama about it, it wasn't surprising that he wasn't like that with Keiko. It was his inner self that had chosen Ayumi for who she was and besides, she always smelled good. If it hadn't been for Kurama's reassurance, he would have run away from the one woman who made him feel alive and truly happy. He owed both Kagome and Kurama much of his happiness. It was because of Kagome that he had met Ayumi and it was because of Kurama that he accepted his feelings and instead of running away, he embraced it.

"That's alright. Yusuke will change all the diapers."

His eyes bulged and he gaped at Ayumi. He was not changing all the diapers of their children even if she was the woman who would carry them for nine months. This was just not happening. He loved Ayumi and all but there was no way that he would have to change diapers by himself. Looking at his friends, all he got were pity looks and knew that he was a goner. Instead of feeling sorry for himself and knowing that he would beg Ayumi later, he focused on his little cousin. She had done something great, she had brought life into the world. He was so happy for her and for Kurama. He had known since they had become friends that Kurama had always wanted a family and now, he has one.

"Congratulations. I'm happy for you both."

Kurama and Kagome smiled at him. In their arms were their children, even Shippo who was on Kurama's shoulders. They had gone through a lot and although there were still problems, more from Kagome's mother, they worked together to be as happy as they could. Together, they would have their happy ending, in fact, there wasn't an ending in sight.


End file.
